An Untold Affair
by FictionalFantasy
Summary: While the jury of Judge Magisters collapses due to the murder of Emperor Gramis, one Magister remains loyal to her cause but this loyalty, mixed with emotion, came with dire consequences... until an underestimated ally stepped in.


**A/N: So, this is my first fic on this new account and after replaying Final Fantasy XII, my favourite game, I just had to rewrite one of the saddest scenes and then twist it into something which will hopefully satisfy fans of said pairing featured. I have also altered what would be the ending of the game and for those who have completed the game will remember Penelo's letter to Larsa which I have written a response to from Larsa regarding the events of my rewrite that I hope you will enjoy reading.**

* * *

The golden hue of the sunset fell upon the city of Archades as another day draws to a close. The city seemed to be at peace, all except the throne room where the newly assassinated Emperor Gramis rests. His eldest son, Vayne Solidor, and several Judge Magisters were also present in the room.

Judge Gabranth marched down the long corridor towards the throne room and even before he entered he could sense the tension between the Judges. The clanging of his armour echoed throughout the stone-encased corridor, announcing his arrival as he passed several Senators being escorted away by Imperials, their pleas left unheeded. He entered the room only to see Gramis slumped over in his throne, head on his desk and Vayne standing at his side whilst Zargabaath, Bergan and Drace all circled the horrendous crime scene.

Gabranth's eyes fell on Drace through his helmet; he could see the anger burning deep inside her. Her hands tensed and her stance was defensive, not to mention her gaze sharpened to that of a dagger's point. He had known Drace for as long as he had been a Judge Magister, assigned to assist her in protecting and raising Vayne's brother, Larsa and he had become quite close friends with her. He could read her thoughts as if they were written on a page before him and he could tell by her glare targeted at Vayne that she was about to express how she truly felt towards the malicious man. Gabranth certainly agreed with Drace's hatred towards their superior, but Vayne had more power than the two of them combined and Gabranth knew that one false step could be fatal so he worked on suppressing his hatred more so than the assertive and fiery Judge Drace. "What events could have possibly unfolded while I was away and what could have enraged Drace so?" the youngest Judge pondered as he neared the group.

"A viper amongst our Senators?!" Drace's mature tone was tinged with disbelief as she stood before Vayne, who seemed to be much calmer about the situation... strangely and unsettlingly calm.

"With Chairman Gregoroth as its head, he confessed and passed his own sentence." Vayne spoke solemnly as his dark eyes glanced down to the floor where the corpse of said Chairman laid.

"A viper with many tails. Much of the Senate is culpable." Bergan, the most loyal to Vayne of the Judges present, added.

Gabranth removed his helmet and rested it under his arm while he listened to the debate, trying to comprehend what events had just unfolded as Vayne spoke up again. "We had to strip the Senate of authority and assign powers of autocracy to myself-"

"Spare me your lies! I see the serpent coiled here before me!" Drace stepped forwards, cutting Vayne off. Gabranth knew she wouldn't believe the poison dripping from the vile man's mouth, for he didn't either, but he also knew that Vayne was much more cunning and surely had another trick or two up his sleeve prepared for when Drace's anger finally exploded into this frenzied debate between the other Judge Magisters. Drace's assertive behaviour had its advantages however; it would seem that Vayne knew how to manipulate this to his own advantage.

"Drace, you speak too freely." Zargabaath's tone was calm but a slight warning aimed at the female Judge shone through and Gabranth only prayed that she would take notice.

"Zargabaath! Do not tell me you join in this mummer's farce!" Drace turned to the elder Judge defensively. She appeared to be outnumbered in the situation which only raised her temper. She's never been the type of woman, or Judge, to give in to anyone and Gabranth knew this more than any of the other men present for he was the only one who was able to get close enough to discover the woman beneath the armour and what made her the way she is. Usually the pair would open up to each other in the evenings after Larsa had retired to bed for this was the only time that they could spend alone and feel... human.

"With Rozarria poised to invade at any moment, our leader must have a free hand." Zargabaath stated in a flat manner for he was one not to be intimidated easily. He knew Drace always had a short fuse but he also knew when to keep his own opinions to himself, no matter how much it infuriated him at times. Drace only hissed in response and she turned her head away.

Vayne took note of her mannerisms for she was only several feet in front of him, making her emotions quite clear. He paced in front of the desk and looked on into nothingness, musing. "The once-great House Solidor is now reduced to myself and my dear brother Larsa."

"Surely you would not go so far!" Drace detected the dryness of Vayne's voice and she took it as a threat to Larsa's safety. She had raised the boy and would do anything to protect him, for it was her job and she felt motherly towards him. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she done what she thought was best- fight the threat. She drew her sword and marched towards the raven-haired man, the point aimed accusingly at him. "Vayne Solidor!" He turned around at the sound of his name to see Drace pointing her weapon at him, her dark brown eyes gleaming with rage. "As Judge Magister and upholder of the law, I hereby place you under arrest!"

A smirk formed across Vayne's lips which seemed rather enigmatic until a blade was placed at Drace's throat. She gasped as she realised that Bergan had raised his own weapon to her. If it had to be any Judge to turn on the others, it would of course be Bergan. This sight enraged Gabranth, he just couldn't accept a weapon being pointed at Drace. If he was to take action, however, then it could have dire consequences for them both. His body tensed in his armour as he regrettably watched on.

"Vayne did not make himself autocrat. It was the very ministry of law which you serve." Bergan's deep voice breathed from behind the outnumbered female. "Do you see it now, Drace? When you bared your sword at his Excellency, you bared your sword at the law." Bergan loved being right and he loved proving others wrong even more.

There was a moment of agonisingly long silence before Drace's ice-cold response shattered the stillness of the air. "You wear the mummer's motley well, Bergan." She took a deep breath and swung her sword in Bergan's direction but he was inhumanly quick to deflect the blow, his gloved hand catching the blade with precision and this astounded Drace. How was it possible? Little did she know that Bergan had infused himself with magicite to heighten his strength and power. The brute gripped her by her un-armoured neck and tossed her half way across the room. As she struck the floor, the metal of her armour made the most painful sound from the intense impact and mixed with the grunt of pain that escaped her lips shortly after suggested that she was in pain. The thought alone made Gabranth's stomach knot as he winced from having to witness such a cruel event. Once things had quietened down, his eyes slowly opened and fell upon the wounded Judge Magister lying on the ground, struggling to continue onwards in her fight. Her chest was heaving as she took deep breaths and she slowly lifted her head from the cold, stone floor. "Such strength- inhuman!" Bergan growled, almost animalistic as if he took Drace's statement as a compliment.

Vayne turned his attention from the weak and injured Drace to Zargabaath for he had other important matters to tend to. "Zargabaath, take the _Alexander_. You will accompany Bergan and bring Larsa back to me."

Zargabaath bowed in compliance before he turned away and began to depart. "Sire."

Gabranth saw his moment to step up out of the shadows, literally. He had even wondered if the other Judges knew he was there. "Your Excellency, Lord Larsa was placed under my charge."

"Oh? Perhaps you mistook your orders then. I see no other explanation for why you were reporting on my doings to my late father."

"Your Excellency-"

"A hound, begging for scraps at the Emperor's table." Vayne paused for a moment and then a fiendish idea struck him. "Would you serve another master, hound?" Gabranth was unsure what to respond with or whether he should respond at all. Vayne was too busy commencing with his plan before Gabranth could even make a decision. "You may fulfil your duty as Judge Magister before us all." Vayne gestured to the other Judges present with a small look to each of them before he focussed his attention back to Gabranth.

It took a moment for Vayne's order to sink in. A Judge was to execute those who were conspiring against the Empire and it struck him that Drace was now the enemy. Vayne had despised her for a long while and she, him but even this seemed to be overstepping the line considerably. Gabranth turned to Drace, still laying on the floor in agony and it was clear she knew this was to happen as she seemed rather accepting of her fate. He however, was not. "She has been tried and found guilty." Vayne spoke with a toxic confidence for he could finally rid himself of the thorn in his side.

"Your Excellency, I beg you reconsider!" Zargabaath stepped in, he may have sided with Vayne previously but he could never wish such a thing on Drace. He had grown close to her, albeit not as deeply as Gabranth had done but he saw no reason in executing such a fine Judge.

Gabranth, although listening to Zargabaath's plea, was already taking slow strides over to Drace. His body was tense and he felt sick. As much as he didn't want to do this, if he disobeyed Vayne as well then Larsa would be left with no one for the boy even admitted that Drace and Gabranth seemed more like family than bodyguards to him. The 'hound' knelt down and gripped the sword in his hand tightly and unwillingly. His eyes rested on the sharp blade for a moment, this blade was to be used to murder his closest friend and yet his hands would be stained with the blood of guilt. He let out a heavy sigh, if only there was a way out of this...

Gabranth knelt beside Drace, resting the sword at her side so it was to penetrate the break in the armour segments and end her life instantly. He had not pushed the blade any further as he made any last attempts to think of a way out of it. There were so many things the 36 year old hadn't had a chance to say or do with his senior Judge and ally; he just couldn't be the cause for her life being cut short. Drace was 10 years senior to Gabranth but age did not matter for he felt that Drace deserved more out of life and not to be executed for such a thing, she was protecting Larsa which was her initial and most important job.

Gabranth's hazel eyes glanced at Drace, his hand tensed around the hilt of the weapon as he had an inner battle with himself. "Do it. I care not." Drace breathed heavily, she was still recovering from her incident and she knew that if anyone could convince him to do this then she would be successful. Gabranth's gaze met hers as her voice brought him back to the real world and out of his internal struggle. His eyes showed fear, regret and guilt but Drace's reflected comfort, acceptance and forgiving.

While the other two Judges were busy debating with Vayne whether Drace should or should not be executed, Gabranth could finally have a moment to say what needed to be said. He knelt over the woman and leaned his head close to hers, his hand cupping her cheek with his fingers running through her greying brown hair and he whispered "Forgive me."

"Pray it be quick." Drace's voice was weak as she struggled to conceal her pain.

Gabranth was, of course, not referring to the execution but for what he was about to do. Instead of driving the sword through her side, as Drace was expecting, Gabranth set it down and rose to his feet, turning to Vayne. "I will not execute her. Do as you wish to me but let her live, for Larsa's sake." Gabranth held his breath, this was a risky move for Vayne could easily twist his words and have both of them executed, Bergan would second his idea and Zargabaath wouldn't dare oppose him for he would never risk his own standing. All of this aside, Gabranth had to try something to save Drace. Larsa needed her, _he_ needed her.

Vayne simply smirked. "The hound does have a bite then... Very well, you both will be sent to Nalbina... for now." He figured watching them both starve and wither away would be much more entertaining than execution.

"But what of Larsa?" Gabranth was hoping at least one of them would be left with the young Lord.

"That is for me to decide when Bergan and Zargabaath return him to me." The sinister tone in Vayne's voice was as piercing as a nail scraping down a pane of glass. He snapped his fingers and the Imperial Soldiers waiting in the corridor came rushing in, armour clanging as they surrounded the Judge Magisters. "Escort these two to the Nalbina fortress. Zargabaath, Bergan be off with you. The sooner you depart, the sooner Larsa will be returned."

"Sire!" Both Zargabaath and Bergan exited the room to board the_ Alexander _in search for Larsa, rumoured to be at Mt Bur-Omisace.

Meanwhile, the armed Imperials escorted Gabranth and Drace to Nalbina. Drace had managed to catch up to Gabranth as they walked in handcuffs and she whispered to him "Why did you do this, Gabranth? Larsa is now without the both of us."

He turned his head to face her and leaned back slightly to limit the volume of their conversation "Larsa will be under Zargabaath's protection, we can trust him to guard the young Lord until we are freed." He sighed heavily and looked down to the floor, knowing that Drace would not be happy with him. "... I just couldn't execute you and this was the only way I could think of to avoid it."

Before Drace could respond, Gabranth was forced into a cell with nothing more than the basic prison amenities. Drace was pushed into the cell next to his and the door locked behind her. Never had she thought that she would end up imprisoned in Nalbina and yet here she was, courtesy of Gabranth.

Drace took a seat on the bed attached to the wall and she began to remove her armour in attempt to make herself feel more comfortable. She had to make the most of what she could and it certainly wasn't easy going from a Judge Magister to a common prisoner. As the armour began to pile up on the floor, she felt more at ease although the impact from her fight with Bergan had left her bruised and wounded. She removed the last pieces of her armour and set them on the ground with the rest of the metallic suit and she sat in her underclothes. This gave her some relief and freedom to move her limbs without the metal shields applying any unwanted pressure to her bruises. Without her armour Drace looked like an ordinary woman, she had the appearance of a hume, she was well-groomed, in good physical health with an attractive body that made believing she was a Judge Magister even more difficult. However, the expression on her face remained unchanged for she was still silently brooding over the events which took place in the throne room.

"Drace..."

The female Judge lifted her head and turned towards the cell next door; although she could not see the neighbouring prisoner she felt it polite to face the one addressing her. It was almost as if Gabranth had sensed her anger and felt himself to be the cause of it.

"Gabranth...?" She rose from her bed and walked over to the wall separating the two Judge Magisters. It was clear he had done the same for his voice sounded as if it was mere inches away from her.

"Forgive me for what I have done. I meant not to disappoint you, but to protect you and Larsa... There was no other way I could think of... I panicked." He let out a heavy sigh, setting down pieces of his armour on the edge of his bed for which he had been stripping off while in deep thought.

"The blame is not yours, it lies with me... I let my emotional connection to Larsa take over my actions. If I took Zargabaath's warning, or even followed your own example we may not be in this current predicament." Drace was not one for admitting weakness or fault in herself but this time she felt responsible for dragging innocent Gabranth into her own feud with Vayne.

"It is your duty to protect Larsa, he thinks of you as his mother and any mother would do whatever it takes to protect their young. You are the best protector the boy has ever had-"

"No... we are. I could not do it without you by my side."

Gabranth fell silent for a moment as he reflected on the times they spent together looking after Larsa, how much fun they had in each other's company... It was rare for a Judge to smile out of genuine happiness and it was even more rare for Judge Drace to smile, or laugh but Gabranth had the pleasure of witnessing both and she seemed even more beautifully human when she was happy. Judge Magisters still had emotions, history and their own personal pursuits however; most tend to bury their past as soon as the armour is first put on. Gabranth had managed to get Drace to open up to him and vice versa, their connection was deeper than those of other Judges for they each knew things which no one else knew. There was just one thing that Gabranth hadn't told Drace yet and he felt that if he didn't soon then he may never get the chance to... "I could not execute you solely because you are Larsa's protector... I could not execute you because I just didn't want to lose you, Drace." He cautiously held a hand out between the bars, reaching over to her cell.

Drace took in his words deeply, slowly reaching out her hand and resting it in his. As her hand gripped his, she gave it a gentle squeeze "Gabranth, I..." She looked down at their hands touching; they fitted each other like a glove. How had she not noticed their compatibility sooner? Maybe she thought of her age to be the problem but it evidently didn't affect Gabranth's opinion or rapport. "... share mutual feelings." She felt him lift their hands until something warm and soft tenderly pressed on the back of her hand; he had placed a kiss to her un-armoured skin. This was the most intimate touch she had ever felt from her junior Magister, colleague and friend and Drace was rather fond of it.

How long the two Judges would spend locked away in Nalbina was a mystery but at least now they have the comfort of knowing how close their relationship truly is and this put their minds at ease. Gabranth kept a tight hold on Drace's hand, treasuring the feel of her being close to him and just hoping that Larsa and his band of allies are able to take down Vayne soon to end the bloodshed and restore peace for all. That was all he wanted now, he was sick of being Vayne's lackey. All he wanted was freedom and a bright future.

As luck would have it, Zargabaath took a stand for the right side and alongside Larsa, the skypirates, the orphans, the princess and Gabranth's twin whom he now thought slightly higher of, Vayne was brought down... but not without sacrifice.

After the ordeal, Larsa was escorted to Nalbina to free Drace and Gabranth from Vayne's wrongful imprisonment. However, when the young Lord had arrived at their cells his expression was somewhat grim.

"Lord Larsa, whatever is the matter?" Drace knelt down to the boy's level through the bars of her cell while a key was being retrieved to unlock the doors.

"We lost Judge Zargabaath as well as Vayne..." Larsa spoke mournfully, trying to reduce the visibility of his sadness. "He took on Vayne directly and although Zargabaath was victorious, his injuries were too great for him to survive." The boy lowered his head. "...And I know you weren't fond of him but Judge Bergan also perished for the power of the magicite he infused his body with became too much for him." He took a deep breath and met Drace's eyes, his own glistening with unshed tears. He managed to remain composed, despite his sadness. "The war is over and yet both sides still suffer a great loss... With my new position, I want to help people rebuild what they have lost and move onwards to a better future but I know it won't be easy." He looked towards Gabranth, then back at Drace. "That's why I need you both by my side... with the help of someone else."

As if on cue, Larsa's escort had returned with the key to the cells and Gabranth froze immediately. It was Basch, his brother. "What are you doing here...?"

"I am here to help you and Judge Drace out of Nalbina and to aid in protecting Larsa for I have been appointed the position of Judge Magister by his Excellency, himself." Basch gestured to Larsa standing beside him who was now smiling proudly.

"I figured I could use an extra Magister and the time I have spent with Basch has proven that he is of worthy stature... I hope this decision is comfortable for you both?" The war was over and Larsa assumed that this would result in the two brothers getting along once more to aid him and the Empire.

Basch unlocked Gabranth's cell after he had released Drace and he studied his brother's face for confirmation that he too was able to put their past behind him. "Of course... Emperor Larsa."

* * *

It had been a year since the war between Archades and Dalmasca came to a close and Larsa had settled into his new role happily with the help of his three most trusted Judge Magisters. He had recently received a letter from his friend Penelo and in his free time he was writing a response.

"_It is good to hear from you again, Penelo. I am glad things are calming in Rabanastre as much as they are in Archades, I have set aside my brother's strict ruling system and have given the Judges fewer laws to enforce for I do not wish them to be feared much like my brother had done. I think of them as law upholders and the people of Archades are growing accustomed to their new way of life._

_Fret not; I will be attending the ceremony alongside Basch, Gabranth and Drace. Basch is well and upon reading his mention in your letter I saw him smile, he misses you all dearly but he has duties to uphold for being a Judge Magister requires a lot of hard work. His brother has been helping him adjust to the workload and after so long resenting him, it does well to see them both working together. Oh, I must tell you of some wonderful news! Although you may not know Judge Drace very well but she and Gabranth are now happily together and their engagement was announced just last week and I am positively delighted for them both! They have yet to set a date for the wedding but it's about time something was done regarding their relationship, if you ask my opinion! But I digress..._

_I must admit that over the past year I have seen the Strahl fly over Arcades several times and I was sure Vaan would be the man piloting the vessel. However, recently I had noticed a significant change in the way the ship was flown which meant either Vaan had vastly improved or the rightful owner had reclaimed his ship- don't tell Vaan I said this, or Balthier for that matter as I would dread to think what would happen if I fed his ego too much! _

_You, of course, know I am merely jesting. Tell Vaan I look forward to seeing him, as well as you soon for it has been far too long. Vaan and Penelo- Sky pirates. It has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree? I am sure you will have many stories to tell of your many adventures and to hear them will be a treat. I hope you receive this letter hastily and I will wait with great anticipation for your next response. Until then..._

_Larsa"_


End file.
